


Frost and the Phantom

by BA_Fangirl (Fastest_Girl_Alive)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2018 Coldflash Gift Exchange, Barry has ice powers, Coldflash Exchange 2018, M/M, Mardon has geokinesis, Reverse Powers AU, Snart has a teleportation device
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/BA_Fangirl
Summary: Request/Gift Description: Reversed Powers AU where Barry's a hero with a frosty touch and Len has a gadget that lets him teleport/vibrate through walls (or something)Frost is a cryokinetic superhero, and he's kept his relationship with the Phantom, a thief with a teleportation device, secret.Until now, of course.





	Frost and the Phantom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousObsesser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousObsesser/gifts).



> For the Coldflash Gift Exchange. I was super excited to write this, and I really hope deathloveshischicagopizza (tumblr) / AnonymousObsesser (Ao3) likes this.
> 
> Essentially, this is Killer Frost Barry and Snart has a device that allows him to teleport wherever using specific coordinates (kinda like Peekaboo but more precise and doesn’t require sight).

“Cisco, where did he go?” Barry exclaimed into his comm device, spinning on the ball of his foot and trying to spot Snart and catch him off guard before he teleported away again.

“Dude, I’ve got no idea. I’ve got no eyes where you are.”

Two arms wrapped around Barry’s throat. Barry instinctively grabbed one, coating it with a thin layer of ice.

“Barry!” Snart shouted, yanking his hand back.

“Sorry!” Barry switched off his comms quickly. “How bad is it?”

“Painful as always,” Snart grumbled, quickly rubbing his forearm, trying to melt the ice in vain.

“God, Len, I’m so sorry,” said Barry, deactivating his powers, bleach white hair turning dark brown and silver eyes turning hazel green.

Barry tried to touch Leonard’s ice patch, but Len pulled his arm away. “Hands off, Cobalt.”

“Sorry,” Barry pulled his hands back to his sides.

“Barr, you’ve got to stop apologizing.” Leonard glanced at him. 

Barry tried to apologize again, but immediately realized that this would turn into a loop of sorries. He closed his mouth.

Leonard let out a soft laugh. “You gonna take me in or what?”

Barry rolled his eyes and turned his comms back on. “Cmon, Snart, let’s go.”

Barry and Leonard had been keeping their relationship secret for maybe five months, but Phantom, Cisco’s nerdy villain name for Leonard, was still one of Frost’s public enemies, so they were forced to fake-fight when Barry’s team was watching.

Snart didn’t have it a whole lot easier. His gang of Rogues had many plans to kidnap and murder Frost, so Snart kept having to put them off.

Barry probably could tell his team, what with Cisco dating Leonard’s sister, but since Lisa wasn’t at large and Leonard was, Barry’s situation was a bit worse.

Barry took Snart’s teleportation device and used it to take them both to S.T.A.R. Labs. It was faster, and Barry knew Snart didn’t mind.

He sighed as he locked his boyfriend in one of their anti-metahuman cells. Barry gave Snart an apologetic smile and mouthed, _I’ll get you out_.

Snart winked in return and resumed his cool-guy stance against the wall of the cell.

 

That night, once everyone else had left, Barry slid off to see Snart. He unlocked the cell and ran into his boyfriend’s arms.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled into Leonard’s jacket.

“Barry, this happens constantly, I’m not going to blame you, ever!” Len laughed, placing a gentle kiss on Barry’s forehead. “C’mon, let’s go.” 

Barry handed Len his confiscated teleportation device. Len took it and grabbed Barry’s wrist, transporting them to Barry’s apartment.

Barry smiled. “Thanks.” He unlocked the door and let Leonard inside, closing the door behind them. “I’m sorry, again, about the arm and locking you up.”

“Barr, it’s fine,” Len replied. “It’s okay. My arm will heal, the ‘locking up’ is just something to expect.”

“One of these days, I’ll won’t lock you up at all, I’ll just let you go.”

“That’d be nice,” Len laughed. “Then I could actually convince my friends that I’m not warming up to you. Maybe you’ll let me capture you one of these days.”

“We’ll see.” Barry gently pressed his lips to Leonard’s, who happily reciprocated the kiss, before handing back the device. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Phantom.”

“See you tomorrow, Frost.” Len said with a smirk, vanishing before Barry’s eyes.

 

“Snart, we’ve got to have one win,” Mardon complained. “We’ve got to stop Frost.”

“Don’t think we haven’t noticed that something’s up,” growled Mick.

“Nothing’s ‘up’!” retorted Snart. “I swear, we’ll get him. Today.”

“I’m going with you this time around,” said Mardon with a smile that Leonard knew for a fact wasn’t genuine. “Just to, you know, make sure everything goes right.”

Leonard frowned, but agreed in fear the Mardon would discover his secret.

“Lovely,” Mardon remarked, flexing his fingers. “Let’s go capture Frost.”

 

Barry was obviously scolded throughly for not noticing Snart’s disappearance sooner, but they didn’t blame him for the lost of security feed.

“Frost!” Barry spun on the heel of his navy boot, running over to Cisco. “Phantom’s out again, and Terraform’s with him. There’re at the Bank on Fifth Avenue!”

Barry cursed under his breath, but hopped on his motorcycle anyway and left S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

Once he’d arrived at the bank, Barry exchanged a look with Len, knowing that this must not have been his idea.

“Well, well, well,” growled Terraform, a small smirk on his face. “Lovely of you to join us, Frost.” He raised his hands, and with them, two large sections of concrete, throwing them at Barry.

“Seriously, Mardon?” Barry laughed a little, freezing the concrete midair, causing them to fall to the ground and shatter. “You must really underestimate my powers.”

Terraform’s smirk turned to a snarl and his eyes narrowed. “Either that, or you’re just getting cocky.” He ripped up an entire strip of concrete and shook it. Barry lost his footing and came crashing down.

“There go a few ribs.” Barry mumbled, his torso screaming in pain.

“Snart!” Barry heard Terraform shout. “Toss me the cash while he’s down.”

“No problem,” Leonard replied. Barry could tell he was masking slight sympathy.

Barry slowly rose to his feet, fabricating a sharp icicle in his hand, and firing it toward Terraform. The icicle hit him in his thigh, and Terraform shouted in agony.

“You little-” huffed Terraform, composing several daggers of his own and shooting back at Barry, who was able to build a shield before they hit. “Snart! A little help, if you would!”

Leonard glanced at Barry, but charged for him anyway, teleporting them to the top of the bank. Len’s feet were on solid ground, but Barry was dangling only by his boyfriend’s hold on his wrist.

“Len,” Barry warned. “C’mon, put me down.”

“Since when do you call Leonard Snart ‘Len’?!” Cisco shouted at Barry over the comms.

“Dammit!” Barry muttered to himself. Leonard was already glaring at him, and mouthed _I’m sorry_ before knocking Barry out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted there to be a version of the nickname “Scarlet” but since he had ice powers, it needed to be a shade of blue, so that’s where “Cobalt” came from. Also, it’s a nod to Cobalt Blue, Barry Allen’s estranged twin brother in the Flash comics storyline.
> 
> In addition, to kinda continue the power-swap, a few other characters had alternate abilities, the most prominent being Mark Mardon’s Terraform (you have no idea how long it took to come up with a Cisco-worthy name). I figured since Mardon originally could manipulate the weather, a sub-category of manipulation of the air element, I gave him powers like Terra’s (Teen Titans), terrakinesis or geokinesis.
> 
> I probably will continue this later, since I've left you all with a cliffhanger, but this is all I have for now.


End file.
